Paula Rosana
Paula Joana Margarida Dos Santos Rosana (April, 15th 1990 - July, 7th 2018) or just Paula Rosa, was a female soccerplayer from Brazil, she was pansexual and died by anus cancer Paula was born in Sao Paulo City Childhood Paula had a younger brother Alex and a younger sister Gabriela, her father was named Lucas and her mother was named Sophia. She was created in a jew family Her childwood was around late 90's and early 2000's, she wasn't good at sports until 6th grade, her 4th grade gym teacher Nicole once saiyed: "I really wish I could say that Paula Jojo (Joana) is a good player, she doesn't play well, that's sad". She tried to improve her grade at PE and becomen one of the best athelts on the school, she announced to her family when she was 15 y/o that she would be a soccerplayer Santos FC With 16 years, she joined a club named Santos, in 176 games, she scored 163 goals, she winned Brasileirâo in 2006 and Libertadores in 2007, later, she becomen the captain of the club Dream United SC During the summer (SH) from 2009, she got loaned to Dream United Soccer Club, an American (New York) female soccerclub, she didn't won nothing, but she was the best female/unissex MLS player from the 2009/10 season and scored 80 goals in 96 games Milan Because of Paula being the best unissex mls player 09/10, Milan asked Santos if it could buy her for 60M, Santos saiyed yes, so Joana joined the italian club, she've got two female UCL, one coppa italia and one Serie A, in 120 games, she scored 78 goals New Gales The Victorian club Noviuno Gales Fut-Balla Culaabe (New Gales Foot-Ball (Soccer) Club) signed Paula Joana for 80M Euros + 25M Cruaus.(12,5M Euros/ 160M Craurus) Where she won the Tornaia Pranccegal, get in 3rd place in Copat Camaz-Steali and won Europa League she scored 93 goals in 82 matches Chelsea The female club Chelsea signed Paula Joana for 100M Euros! She won FPL (Female Premier League) during 13/14 and Champions League for Women during 14/15 Loans She was loaned to São Paulo FC during July 2013 until January 2014, she won Sul-Americana at Rio de Janeiro For one month she was on Barcelona, being part of the La Liga winners She played the rest of the season at PSG Sporting At 2015, she got buyed by Sporting, Portugal. Winning the Europa League for Women at 2016/17 Liverpool Her last club was Liverpool, in 138 games, she scored 121, she winned FUCL CBF For Women World Cup 2011, at Australia, Female Brazil decided to summon up Jojo, Brazil winned Germany at the final At 2015, Victoria hosted the next world cup because they lost the 2019 cup to Island of Sally and 2023 to France, Brazil lost at quarterfinals Sexualitty As we saiyed before, Paula Rosa is pansexual. (feeling atraction to all the genders) She married Victor Araujo at 2007 and get divorced at 2011 because he discovered that she's pansexual One year later, she started dating Julia Vasconcelos, she was an atheist lesbian, they got married in the same year. Julia is also a soccerplayer, she was playing for Flamengo (That was a loan by Gremio) when they started dating In 2015, she and Julia were on the Brazilian selection, LGBT in Victoria is illegal, but since they were on the european country because of the tourneament, they weren't even fined Anus cancer In Late 2017, Paula discovered that she had anus cancer. (probably because of sex that she had with Julia) In July 7th, she died, making Laura Vasconcelos, Jorge Araujo and Maria Rosana semi-orphans and making Julia a widow Category:LGBT people Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:1990 births Category:1990 Category:2018 deaths Category:2010s deaths Category:Deaths from cancer Category:Brazil Category:Jews